toy_island_and_ethanvillefandomcom-20200213-history
Butterfly Tigger
"I think...now would be a good time to just help each other out." —'Butterfly Tigger', Toy Island: Big Bad Bonjour Butterfly Tigger is a member of the Triple M Crew, and he mans the top cannon. He is best friends with Pirate Pooh as well, and the two can be seen chatting with each other in scenes inside the UFO. History ''Toy Island'' Butterfly Tigger debuted in Season 2 as a member of the Triple M Crew and the one who mans the top cannon. During scenes inside the UFO, he is almost always seen chatting or playing games with Pirate Pooh. In his debut appearance, Butterfly Tigger is seen shooting at the Toy Island Crew using his top cannon. Although he misses a lot, he does score a hit in the water that forces Coela to jump out of the way. He makes a minor appearance in Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph where he is often seen playing a board game with Pirate Pooh and Chef SpongeBob. Butterfly Tigger returns in Season 3. In Toy Island: Big Bad Bonjour, he is the one who first suggests drawing up a truce with the Toy Island Crew in order to first defeat the external enemy that is the Napoleonic Forces. As well, he does not end up getting kidnapped and thus remains relevant to the action. In the Toy Island play Butterfly Tigger is portrayed with a cut-out of a butterfly drawing, since the Toy Island Crew did not want to pay too much attention to the Triple M Crew character puppets. His personality is shown to be that at every chance he gets he will try to not hurt the Toy Island Crew and even tries to convince Moose Moosa Mooster to stop attacking them, although to no avail. This is a reference to Toy Island: Big Bad Bonjour when he actually allied with the Toy Island Crew. Butterfly Tigger plays an important role in "UFO Fight". He is the one who convinces Moose Moosa Mooster to defend the Toy Island Crew from Monsieur Bonjour. He is also able to shoot and crack the window of the cockpit, giving Monsieur Bonjour a hard time seeing. He later celebrates their victory by drinking soda with Pirate Pooh. Later, he is kidnapped and brainwashed by Monsieur Bonjour. He ends up getting rescued by the female characters. Butterfly Tigger appears in Season 4 starting in the seventh episode. His late introduction is attributed to the Island's distant location. He is able to help ambush the Toy Island Crew during their expedition and later fight against the Napoleonic Forces. Butterfly Tigger appears in "Toy Island: Christmastime Reunion", although he is only seen inside the UFO. Butterfly Tigger shows up in Season 5 starting in the sixth episode. Although he shows indifference to the new lieutenant Flaggy, he sometimes wonders why Flaggy seems so familiar to him. When Madame Tigre attacks in "French Interference", he follows the leadership of Clocksworth and Salamando and goes to rescue those who were kidnapped. ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Butterfly Tigger makes recurring appearances in ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! While he and the Triple M Crew do not appear in every episode, in the episodes they do appear in, there is about the same amount of time allotted for them. He has the same role as he does in Toy Island. ''Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game'' Butterfly Tigger appears in Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game as one of Moose Moosa Mooster's minions. He is the boss of the Cavey Canyon. Here he fights by staying in the air and dropping an arsenal of items on Krinole in an attempt to hurt him. ''Curtis Ball'' series Butterfly Tigger is an unlockable playable character in Curtis Ball Tournament, where he is a default member of Team Mooster. He is a Scorer type character, so he excels in Land Speed, Power, and Attack. However, he is lacking in Skill. His special ability is Super Bounce, where he gets to bounce around on his tail for ten seconds. If he lands on an opponent, they get Hurt. His friend ability is Butterfly Set, where he gives a friend a pair of butterfly wings, letting them fly for twenty seconds. Butterfly Tigger returns in Curtis Ball Showdown, this time available from the start. He is classified as a Defense type player, excelling in Jump, Steal, and Trounce at the cost of having poor Attack, Defense, and Air Time. For his campaign condition, he decides to play Curtis Ball to have fun, participating up to the regional tournament level. ''Toy Island Party! Butterfly Tigger appears as a boss and rival in ''Toy Island Party! His boss minigame is Butterfly Business. Butterfly Tigger drops a variety of items at the players while they attempt to hit Dice Blocks to send missiles in his direction. He appears as a rival in the Villain Safari mode. ''Friends' Racing'' Butterfly Tigger is a playable character in Friends' Racing, although he must be unlocked first. He is a middleweight character so he drives medium sized karts. He gives a slight handling and off-road bonus. He is unlocked by clearing the Cuckoo Cup on 150cc. His personal course is Butterfly Canopy, which involves the racers gliding from tree to tree. There is also a kart body themed after Butterfly Tigger called the Butterfly Car, which has good acceleration, handling, and off-road but poor speed and weight. ''Friends' Kombat: United'' Butterfly Tigger does not appear in Friends' Kombat: United. Instead, Prayer Bear uses his wings in one of her attacks and in her recovery move. ''Friends' Baseball'' Butterfly Tigger appears in Friends' Baseball as a default member of Moose Moosa Mooster's team, the Moose Moosa Mooster Crooks. Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Yarn Butterfly Tiggers are player characters in Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter. Compared to the real Butterfly Tigger, they are completely made of knitted wool, their butterfly costume included. They also sport buttons for eyes. Butterfly Tigger runs rather slowly, but he can jump several times instead. His weapon is the Butterfly Cage, which allows him to release three butterflies at a time that fly towards opponents, landing on them and then quickly depleting their Stuffin' Meters. The butterflies have a lifespan of 10 seconds before disappearing and allowing Butterfly Tigger to send more out. His secondary attack has him flap his wings to blow opponents away. The Butterfly Tigger amiibo is part of Wave 4 of the Toy Island ''amiibo line. Using it in battle increases the speed and draining power of the butterflies for 30 seconds. Butterfly Tigger's special costume has him not wearing his traditional costume, instead having a giant butterfly sitting on his back. ''Toy Island Tennis Butterfly Tigger is a playable character in Toy Island Tennis. His default member is Pirate Pooh. He is a Tricky type character, as when he hits the ball a swarm of butterflies fly out from the swing, obstructing view of the hit, before the ball curves. He also has better shot control and worse shot power. ''Toy Island Sports Fest'' Butterfly Tigger appears in Toy Island Sports Fest as a Technique type player, and is available in all sports. He has good finesse, but below-average speed. As a computer player, he plays as a Strategist, engaging in competition only when needed. He can be seen spectating on Dino Stadium. His player card is of bronze rarity. Character Butterfly Tigger, like most of the other members of the Triple M Crew, is not genuinely evil, though Butterfly Tigger is the least evil of them. He is the one who first suggests a truce with the Toy Island Crew, and he tries to find as many opportunities to help them out, especially when Monsieur Bonjour is involved. In fact, he is the one to first draw up the truce between the Triple M Crew and the Toy Island Crew when Monsieur Bonjour first attacks, and he later convinces Moose Moosa Mooster to protect the Toy Island Crew in "UFO Fight". In the Toy Island play, this part of his personality is exaggerated, as he is depicted always trying to help them out. Appearance Butterfly Tigger is a tiger in what appears to be a butterfly costume. His body is orange with black stripes scattered about him, and his mouth and eye area is beige. His nose is pink and he has black eyes. He also has a curled up tail. His butterfly costume is mostly light blue, and it has a hood on it that has two pink antennae on the top. The wings are pink and have light blue spots. Flying Unlike Pirate Pooh, whose costume is blatantly a costume, Butterfly Tigger's costume is rather unique. It resembles a costume more so than Pirate Pooh's, but the interesting thing is that, unlike Pirate Pooh's accessories that are fake and don't work, Butterfly Tigger's wings actually work and allow him to fly. Trivia *Butterfly Tigger is the most popular of the lower-ranking minions in the Triple M Crew, as he has the largest fanbase. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Toy Island Season 2 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 3 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 4 Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island Characters Category:Toy Island Season 5 Characters Category:Triple M Crew Category:Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game Characters Category:Curtis Ball Tournament Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Rivals Category:Friends' Racing Characters Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Characters Category:Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Characters Category:Toy Island Tennis Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters Category:Toy Island Sports Fest Characters